The Feudal Errors
by InuKen
Summary: Inuyasha, Sango,Miroku,and Kagome become pop superstars.
1. The Manager

The Feudal Errors 

****

**Disclaimer****: I do not own ****Inuyasha**** and co. I also do not own the song   Simple and Clean**

****

Chapter 1: The Manager 

****

**Inuyasha, Sango, and ****Miroku were waiting for Kagome at the well.  Kagome told them she wanted to show them around modern day Tokyo.  They were so excited they camped outside the well the night before.  Finally Kagome came.  **

**"Hello everyone."**

**"Feh, took you long enough."**

**"sit"**

**~Thud~**

**"Stupid girl" Inuyasha mumbled under his breath**

**Sango stood up and greeted  Kagome with a hug.**

**"Hi Kagome great to see you. It's been what 2 weeks since we've defeated Naraku."**

**"That's the longest time I've been away from you guys.  Your like my second family.  Guess I've got to make up for it today." Kagome said**

**"So where are we going Kagome-chan." Piped up Miroku.**

**"I was thinking we should go to the mall."**

**"The mall? Why would we wanna go there" Inuyasha said.**

**" Well you can sit (thud) here by yourself"**

**"One of these days Kagome" Inu said as he thought about sitting Kagome all day. " One of these days"**

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ **

   At Kagome's House 

            **" You guys need some new clothes so you can fit in." Kagome said as she went through her clothes and found some for Sango.  She picked out some old T- shirts and jeans for the boys and gave Inuyasha a cap to cover his ears.  With that they went to the mall.**

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  ~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

**          At the mall they went to a place called Musik Biz. The feudal gang were amazed at how modern people can record songs on plastic.  Kagome went to go listen to some CD's before she bought them.  She started to sing along with Utada Hikaru's (sorry if I spelled it wrong) Simple and Clean . Sango got interested and Kagome taught her some of the lyrics.**

**They started to sing and dance together.**

**If you walk away**

**You wont hear me say**

**Please oh baby don't go**

**Simple and clean is the way that your making me feel tonight **

**And it's hard to let it go**

**They caught the eye of manager in the store.  He had helped many hot artists to become famous and make hits.  He liked what he heard and he wanted to make them big and his pockets bigger.  **

**" Hello young ladies" he said politely " My name is Charlie Madison."**

**"Hello I'm Higurashi Kagome and this is umm… Hiraktosu Sango."**

**"I've been listening to your singing and it's absolutely  wonderful.  I was hopping to become your manager and help you girls make it big."**

**At that Inuyasha and Miroku and started singing there hearts out hopping to be included in the group. There voices weren't to bad so the man included them in the deal. ' Besides' the man thought' They can stay in the background and be the heartthrobs of the group.'**

**"So what do you say guys ready to make it big"**

**Without sipping a beat the feudal gang said "Hell ya" but Kagome was a little apprehensive **

**"shouldn't we make a contract first"**

**Charlie Grinned " In due time Kagome , In due time" With that he gave them his card and told them to call him with there final decision.**

**The end  of chapter 1**

**This is my first fanfic so please review and tell me what you honestly think. I'll probably be updating every weekend because of school.  I hope you enjoy.     Signed  Inuken [ Inuyasha and Kenshin ( my to favorite shows)] **

****


	2. The Contract

**The Feudal Errors**

****

**First of I would like to say thanks to Moonearthgirl and Inuyashaearsluver for the great reviews.  I'll be sure to read your stories Inu ear luver. Thank you again.**

**Chapter 2:**** The Contract**

**(In the feudal era)**

**"Kagome what is wrong with you stupid girl?" Inuyasha said fuming "You just had to open your mouth. What if he doesn't want to manage us anymore?"**

**"Look Inuyasha we need to make sure we have a good contract or we'll get cheated.  I'm not going to sit ~thud~ around and let that happen."**

**"Baka" Inuyasha snarled "Do you think I'm stupid"**

**"No all I'm saying is I know more about these things.  Remember you know nothing of the modern world."**

**"She has a point there Inuyasha" agreed Miroku **

**"Traitor" Mumbled Inu**

**"There's something wrong with that manager.  I think we should trust Kagome" sango agreed**

**"Fine, Okay get of my back, Huso."**

**"Okay now that that's settled lets go back to my time and call Mr. Madison"**

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

**At Kagome's House**

**"Okay I'll make the call" Kagome said.  Everyone agreed.**

**"Hello is this Mr. Madison. Hello this is Ms. Higurashi" There was a pause "Yes we've decided to make you our manager only after we see the contract." **

**"Of course Ms. Higurashi come to my office at ****5:00**** today okay"**

**"Sure we'll be there Good Bye" Kagome hung up the phone "We have to be at his office by ****5:00****"**

**"We should probably put on the clothes we bought yesterday." Sango suggested**

**"If we make it big were will we stay" Questioned Miroku.**

**"I hadn't really thought of that."said Kagome as she sweat dropped**

**"What if everyone found out were we are from" said a worried Sango.**

**"They won't, I won't let them.  You guess can stay here with us.  I promise you, you guys won't be caught."**

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ **

**At Charlie's Office**

****

**"It's nice to see you girls umm… guys" greeted Charlie "I've written up a contract for you"**

**They sat down and each took a look at the contract for about 5 minutes before they sweat dropped.**

**"What the hell is this garbage" yelled a confused Inuyasha.**

**"Just a bunch of legal junk" said Charlie beaming "You can get a lawyer but it would be costly"**

**"Let's just sign it" Growled Inu**

**"No" said Kagome "Not until we figure it out"**

**"Look we did it your way and it didn't work, so let's just sign it" growled the angry hanyou**

**"Fine but I' m sure we'll regret this" said Kagome**

**With that they signed the contract.**

**The End of chapter 2**

**Like I said thanks for the reviews.  Remember I usually update on weekends.  Hope you enjoy. Chapter 3 coming soon.                                 InuKen**


	3. The Feudal Errors

The Feudal Errors 

****

**Chapter 3: ****The Feudal Errors**

Thanks Nerese for the name The Feudal Errors. She's currently writing a soul calibur fic so look out for that folks.

Back in the Feudal Era 

****

"Houshi-sama do you think we did the right thing?" Sango said unsure of what they just did.

**" I'm not sure. Time will tell my beloved."**

**"Your be-" Just then a wandering hand touched a certain bottom and certain monk was slapped the sound of the impact carrying on for miles.**

**"HENTAI!!!I can't believe you!!" Said an enraged Sango who was storming off.**

**"It was worth the pain." Miroku said gently rubbing his face.**

**"You know you guys can be such assholes sometimes!!" Yelled Kagome as she went to find Sango.**

**"What did I do!?! Stupid monk look what you did!" growled Inuyasha.**

**"Well complaining isn't going to help you, you're in it too"**

****

****

**The Girls' conversation**

****

"Wait up Sango!" Kagome yelled.

**"Kagome I can't take it any more! I'm not some kind of th-th thing I don't like being groped."**

**"I know Sango. They can be such jerks. Inuyasha is always mean to me. I just can't stand it."**

**"The thing is I like Miroku if he'd stop groping me. Maybe we could have something."**

**"I feel the same way towards Inuyasha but he's such a jerk."**

**"I guess we can give him another chance, but just ONE more chance."**

They walked back towards the well. When they were out of earshot – " You heard that Inuyasha?" 

"Yeah.I never new…." Inuyasha said blushing.

"We'll we got to do something don't we?"

"Feh"

"I'll take that as a yes."

With that they left to meet up with the girls.

  


Back at the well

" Well, what should we name our group?"

 Questioned Kagome.

 " How about MONK?" suggested Miroku

"I like Feh" said Inuyasha

"Slayers" said Sango

"Shikon" said Kagome

"I've got it," said Sango "How about the Feudal Errors"

"I like it, it's catchy." Said Kagome "But why 'errors'?"

Sango shrugged "Well it's catchy isn't it."    

"Yeah, Then it is settled." said Kagome

"I still think it should be called Feh" mumbled Inuyasha.

Everyone else agreed to keep the name Feudal Errors.                             

The End of chapter 3

Inuken 

P.S. Read my new Soul calibur fic The Eternal Light


End file.
